Digimon Frontier: The Warriors of Home
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: When the Warriors are transfered to a school in a remote part of Ireland, they think that they'll finally be able to get a break from fan girls, bullies and brothers. But then new villains take over the Digital World and Ofanimon calls out to not only them, but the remaining four warriors and another ten. Will they be able to keep their secret though? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

_DD_: Yay! I've finally started this! Ahem. Since this will have a LOT of OCs, they'll be posted on my DeviantArt profile at random intervals. I'll let you know when I post them. Oh, and I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Digimon Frontier: The Warriors of Home  
Chapter One  
Transfer**

* * *

_Easy reading is damn hard writing - Nathanel Hawthorne_

* * *

Kanbara Takuya groaned as he shoved the last bag into the overhead compartment, "Remind me again why we had to get three different flights to… what's it called again?"

"You're joking, right?" Orimoto Izumi face-palmed. "Takuya, the transfer's been planned for over a year, and you still don't know we're going to Ireland?"

"I do!" Takuya grunted in response. "Just not which part. Anyway, why did we have to take so many flights?"

"Cheaper," Shibayama Junpei shrugged in response as he sat down.

"But it's so boring going through all of those lines!" Takuya groaned, turning to the boy in the window seat as he heard a snort.

"Idiot…"

"Hey!" he yelled angrily as Minamoto Kouji glanced lazily at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Kouji snarled in response, glaring across the aisle at the goggle-head.

"Jerk!"

"Pyromaniac!"

"Star Wars rip-off!"

"Knock it off!" Himi Tomoki sighed, placing a hand on Takuya's chest, noticing the lights flicker overhead and a small flame appear in the nearby corner.

"Tomoki's right," Kouji's elder twin brother Kimura Kouichi nodded in agreement. "I don't think the pilot would be pleased with the plane's lights flickering or a fire starting onboard."

"He started it!" Takuya crossed his arms.

"Look, if you don't fight for the rest of the flight, we'll let you fight in the airport," Izumi said with a sigh as Takuya and Kouji alike smirked.

"No interference?"

"For as long as we want?"

"No interference," Izumi agreed.

"And until the people that we're staying with come," Kouichi stated, not wanting to fully agree to the 'as long as they wanted' part. The last time they had done that, the fight had started and eight in the morning and had to be put on hold for lunch at noon.

"Deal." Kouji agreed, sitting back in his seat and staring out of the window as the plane left the runway.

After a few minutes, Kouichi bit his lip, "Isn't it a bit weird that we were all picked for a transfer programme?"

When Kouji gave him an odd look, he explained, "I mean the only people who go to the same school are Takuya and I, but we were all chosen for a transfer programme to the exact same place in Ireland."

"You're over-thinking things, Nii-chan," Kouji sighed, returning his gaze to the window.

Kouichi chuckled slightly before closing his eyes and leaning back, "Maybe you're right…"

Kouji smiled – not grinned or smirked, but genuinely smiled – at his elder brother fondly. The elder twin was completely nocturnal and was rarely ever able to sleep at night unless it was absolutely necessary.

Then Kouji's mind drifted to the question that his brother had asked. Truth be told, he had been wondering the same thing for a while, but he hadn't wanted to worry his brother.

_Probably just a coincidence, _he decided. But then he remembered his mother's rules of life.

And rule number four was 'there's no such thing as a coincidence'.

* * *

Izumi sighed as she pulled the last bag off of the baggage carousel, placing it onto a trolley before turning to Takuya and Kouji – who had been glaring at one another the entire time, "Okay, go ahead."

"Losers first, goggle-head," Kouji's smirk was met with one of Takuya's own.

"Don't mind if I do."

He lunged at Kouji, fist clenched, but the raven-haired boy leaned out of the way of the punch before aiming a chop at the brunette's side.

Similarly, Takuya leapt backwards before ducking down in an attempt to sweep Kouji's legs out from under him.

Kouji leapt over the attack and aimed a mid-air kick at Takuya's head, but the boy grabbed Kouji's ankle and would have dragged him down, had the raven not kicked his wrist with his free leg and twisted out of the latter's grip, landing on all fours.

Overhead the lights flickered and a small flame appeared in the nearest corner, something that didn't go unnoticed by the watching four, but they ignored it and focused on the fight.

* * *

Aoife O'Connell grinned in a hyperactive-yet-nervous manner as the black car pulled to a stop outside the airport, "Thanks again, mom."

Her mother, Helen O'Connell, simply smiled in response as her redheaded daughter opened the car door and sprinted into Kerry Airport, followed by her best friends Joshua 'Josh' O'Doherty, Aaron Kennedy and Arlene McCarthy.

As the group of four ran – or walked in Arlene and Josh's cases – towards the entrance, Aoife suddenly skidded to a stop, eyes widening in shock as she glanced behind her, "Uh…Padraic?"

Everyone whipped around to find the mouse-haired Padraic Hayes standing behind them, looking equally shocked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We volunteered to take in the transfer students," Aaron explained as Aoife looked down at the ground. "They're arriving today."

"Yeah; I know," Padraic nodded slowly. "That's why I'm here too."

"_What_?!" everyone stared at him in shock.

"Ms. Piggott asked me if I'd let one of them stay with me since John's parents said no," he explained. Everyone knew that he was talking about John Healy, another of the group of four's best friends.

Then Aoife glanced up at Padraic nervously. The two hadn't properly spoken since her fourteenth birthday – which had been two months previously.

Aoife was guessing that the reason why had been a stupid, rash, hot-headed action on her part. Through the second half of first year, she had had a large crush on the boy.

On Valentine's Day, she had asked another friend to place a box of chocolates and an 'anonymous' card from her in his locker (how that friend knew his locker's code, she didn't want to know). He hadn't really brought it up much, but it had been awkward for her for a week or so due to the fact that the entire year knew that it had been her.

Then a month or two later, she text him that she liked him on her way to a class just as Aaron finally told him that she liked him.

Neither of them knew what he had thought Aoife had felt, but he apparently hadn't been expecting that – or he had been denying it – but with two confirmations from Aaron and Aoife alike, he couldn't deny it.

At choir later that day, she had apologised, they had agreed to remain friends and hugged briefly, but after her birthday, he had sort of isolated himself from them.

"Shouldn't we go in?" Arlene asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. Each of the five turned back towards the doors and walked inside, eyes widening in shock when they saw the group at the baggage carousel.

Two of the five were fighting. From her lessons in karate when she was younger, Aoife guessed by the darker-haired one's stance that he was more trained in martial arts than the other, but they were both equal in strength, although perhaps not in strategic planning.

Seeing them, a blonde female smiled at them, bowing in a slightly clumsy manner, "Kon'nichiwa; you must be the ones we're staying with, right?"

"You're the Japanese transfer students?" Josh blinked as she nodded. "In that case, yeah we are."

Nodding, she turned to a second raven-haired boy – who looked practically identical to the one that was fighting, "Kouichi? Will you break them up?"

"I did it last time," the boy's voice was soft, so much so that the Irish five almost had to strain their ears to hear it, but it was also melodious, filled with a certain quality that indicated he was well used to laughing and having a good time.

"But you're also the only one that Kouji won't kill," the blonde pointed out as Kouichi sighed before walking forwards.

He observed the two for another moment before grabbing his doppelganger's foot in mid-kick and the brunette's fist before they could make contact with one another.

"Hey; you said no interfering!" the brunette complained as Kouichi released his fist.

"We also said only until the people we're staying with arrived," Kouichi pointed out, nodding to the amazed group of five.

"I barely even saw his hand move," Aaron muttered to Aoife, who blinked.

"I did… but he was so fast…"

It was then unanimously decided that Kouichi was someone they did not want to get on the bad side of.

Both fighters nodded in acceptance, glaring at one another for a brief moment before walking back towards their friends.

"So…" Aoife smiled slightly, "…stuff…"

"We'd better work out who's staying with who," Josh easily took charge.

"Good idea," the brunette nodded in agreement. "I'm Takuya, this is Kouichi and his younger brother-"

"We're twins, Takuya," the raven-haired boy that he had been fighting with sighed.

"He was born first, he's older," Takuya smirked before continuing. "His _younger _brother Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei and Izumi."

"I'm Josh O'Doherty, this is Aoife O'Connell, Aaron Kennedy, Arlene McCarthy and Padraic Hayes," Josh grinned slightly.

"Okay, so…" Takuya shrugged. "Drawing straws?"

"Sure," Aoife smiled, pulling six straws out of her pockets.

"She really had straws with her?" Kouji shook his head in disbelief as she also pulled out a multicoloured pen.

"Takuya's straw is red at the bottom, Kouji and Kouichi's is black, Tomoki's is green, Junpei's is blue and Izumi's has red and blue on it," she stated, handing the straws to Takuya – who moved them around so she wouldn't remember whose was where.

First, Josh chose Tomoki's straw and then Padraic chose Junpei's. Next, Aoife chose Takuya's, Arlene chose Izumi's and Aaron was handed the twins'.

During this time, they all got a good look at one another.

Josh wore a dark red t-shirt under a white jacket with grey stripes, a pair of red chinos and black running shoes. His hair was a blonde-brown colour and grew to the right hand side of his head, but he had to continuously flick his fringe out of his eyes by throwing his head back.

Tomoki was wearing a dark green hoodie over a cerulean t-shirt with light brown trousers. He also wore a green hat with a picture of a snowflake on it and most of his mousey coloured hair was trapped underneath said hat.

Aoife had a navy, zip-up jacket left open over a cream tank top with a picture of a blue wolf on it, dark blue jeans, black running shoes and a pair of blue-rimmed glasses. Her fox-coloured hair was tied into a low ponytail and was covered by a blue bandana with white markings. She also had several chains around her neck, one being a silver talisman, another a hand-painted black washer reading 'Dark Heart of Water', one being a black-and-turquoise heart and the final one being a silver lion. Finally, she had a black, underwater watch on her wrist. She also seemed to be staring at Kouji a lot, which cause him to narrow his eyes at her, only for her to blush and divert her gaze.

Takuya was – like Josh – wearing red chinos with a matching hat – which had the kanji of flame on the back of it – under a pair of square goggles. He also wore a pair of red gloves with a blue jacket, which had stripes running down the sleeves, over a black undershirt. The jacket had a small flame in the top left corner and bottom right.

Arlene was wearing a very unusual outfit that most people wouldn't be able to pull off, however nobody could deny that it looked good on her. She had her brown-honey-coloured hair pulled into a low ponytail, the ends of it reaching the middle of her back, while over her hair she wore a pale pink hat. Her trousers were black and slightly baggy and under her navy-and-black coat, she wore a beige t-shirt with a tree on it. Finally, she wore a pair of white-and-blue running shoes and a pair of reddish-brown rimmed glasses covered her eyes.

Izumi on the other hand wore something just as unusual, but something that was slightly easier to pull off. Her blonde hair reached her elbows and was left open, save the pink-and-purple striped pumpkin hat on her head. She wore a puffy jacket that was purple with pink cuffs and pockets while her jeans were also purple with pink pockets at the sides that seemed to be attached to a belt. Her jacket was left open, making her t-shirt, which was blue with a large, white stripe, perfectly visible while on her feet were boots – no one was sure how high they reached what with her jeans – were purple with pink straps attached to silver rings.

Aaron was wearing a grey hoodie with several yellow-and-blue triangle designs on it over a simple white t-shirt. His jeans were dark blue in colour and his shoes were almost identical to Josh's. He too had a pair of glasses, but his were black rimmed and his curly black hair was left uncovered.

Kouji wore his dark, raven hair which reached his shoulder blades in a low ponytail underneath a black bandana with white tiger stripes. His hoodless jacket was blue in colour and had a sky blue paw print in the top left and bottom right corners, the former larger than the latter. Under the jacket, he wore a white t-shirt with a black hem and his black jeans had purposely torn holes in them, revealing a blue material that matched his jacket in colour. His shoes were white with blue stripes to match his jacket and t-shirt, and finally, he had a wristband with a yang symbol on it and the word 'Hikari' in black etched onto its white background on his right arm.

Kouichi on the other hand wore a purple, long-sleeved top underneath a black button up shirt which was let open. In the top left hand corner of the shirt, the number 13 was written in white while in the bottom left corner resided the kanji symbol of darkness. His trousers were grey and his shoes were black with grey stripes. His rave hair was quite messy and reached his chin, at most, and he wore a seemingly-permanent sleepy look on his face. Finally, he wore a wristband that was black in colour with the yin symbol on it and the word 'Yami' written beside it in white on his left wrist.

Padraic was wearing a black t-shirt with thin, red stripes and a pair of grey-white shorts with black pockets and black converse shoes. His mousey hair was gelled slightly so that it was kept in place and he kept glancing around uncomfortably, but his smile was welcoming. Finally, he wore silver braces on his teeth and had a blue wristband on.

Finally, Junpei wore a dark grey undershirt underneath a bright yellow t-shirt with a white hem and a blue lightning bolt running across it. His trousers were green-brown and reached his ankles, revealing his black socks. On his wrist was a yellow watch and his shoes looked a lot like blue and yellow bowling shoes. Finally, his hazel hair was ruffled slightly and was left uncovered.

"We'd better go; my mom's waiting in the car park," Aoife stated after a moment as Padraic nodded in agreement.

"Same here."

"It won't take too long to get to Kenmare, will it?" Izumi inquired as Arlene shrugged.

"About an hour, depending on traffic. Why?"

"Okay, someone's sitting between you two!" Izumi growled, pointing at Takuya and Kouji – the former of whom looked at her with an innocent expression. "Don't give me that look; I'm not letting you two sit together after what happened in Italy!"

"What happened?" Josh whispered to Tomoki – who sighed.

"We let them sit together on the plane and they were almost thrown off halfway through the flight when Takuya started a food fight."

"Wow," Josh blinked in surprise as they walked outside, barely fitting all of the bags into the boot of the car, even with Padraic's help.

Then, the original four, the twins, Izumi, Takuya and Tomoki climbed into one car while Padraic and Junpei climbed into a second before they drove off.

* * *

"This is your room?" Takuya's eyes widened as he stepped into Aoife's bedroom. It was pink in colour with yellow curtains and the walls were plastered with One Direction and My Little Pony posters with the occasional family picture. A white bunk bed resided on one side of the room, a matching bookshelf wedged into the corner at the foot of it. Under the window sat a chest of drawers while a white, metal wardrobe sat behind her door – which had numerous Pokémon cards on it and a sign reading 'LOVE'. Another door led to an en suite bathroom and it was covered in Pokémon doodles, which in turn were covered by an Assassin's Creed poster.

Above her bed hung three canvases, red, pink and orange in colour, the main words being 'love', 'read' and 'play' with several quotes about the subjects surrounding them.

"I was _nine,_" Aoife sighed, massaging her temples, assuming that the goggle-head was talking about the pink walls.

"I meant it's huge!" Takuya explained. "My brother and I had to share a room back at home."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to share a room here as well," Aoife pursed her lips into a smile, eyebrows raised. "My dad has the house on 'Air B&B' so the spare rooms are being rented out every now and again and my gran doesn't like changing those beds a lot."

"Your gran changes the beds?" Takuya blinked in surprise.

"It's something to do," Aoife explained. "She gets bored otherwise and even if we tell her not to do it, she does."

"So," Takuya stared up at the top bunk which was obviously the uninhabited one, "I'm sleeping with you?"

"Y-yeah," Aoife replied through laughter. "Y-y-y… ahem. Your uniform's in gran's house; I'll go get it."

She then left the room and walked outside, only to yelp quietly as an object fell from the sky, hitting her on the head. Picking it up, she glared at its damp turquoise and navy surface for a moment before shoving it into her pocket and continuing to walk towards her grandmother's house, which was beside her own.

What she didn't notice was a second device materialising in her bedroom in a burst of flames only to be caught by Takuya.

_DigiDestined; the worlds need you again._

"What happened this time, Ofanimon?" Takuya breathed, clasping his modified red-and-black D-Tector tightly.

_I cannot say, but I must warn you that it is like nothing you have ever faced before._

Then, a new voice that Takuya recognised as Kerpymon left the D-Tector.

**_You must find the remaining sixteen and convince them to help you on your quest._**

"Remaining _sixteen_?!" Takuya gasped. "But there are only ten warriors!"

Before either could reply, Seraphimon entered the conversation, although obviously unaware that Takuya was listening.

_They have arrived; we must prepare for battle._

**_…This is it, isn't it?_**

_I'm afraid so, my friends. Goodbye, DigiDestined; I pray we will live to greet you once again._

"What?!" Takuya yelped as the line was terminated.

* * *

"You guys will be in here," Aaron explained, pointing to the white-walled spare room.

The twins entered it, regarding it with either boredom or the general sleepy look.

The curtains and duvet covers on the twin beds were beige and brown in colour and there was a large wardrobe that took up most of the wall nearest to the window. Between the beds were two bedside tables, each with a lamp and on the beds were two sets of the uniform for the school that they would be attending; a pair of grey trousers, a white polo t-shirt with the school crest, a navy jumper with the same crest and a navy jacket with a soft, red interior and a crest that was similar to the bridge that they had crossed to get to Kenmare. Underneath each crest were the words 'Pobalscoil Inbhear Scéine'.

"Boys!" Aaron's mother called down the hall. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour!"

Aaron shuddered slightly, "Be prepared."

"Why?" Kouji raised an eyebrow as he threw his bags into the corner of the room, meaning to unpack after dinner.

"She's terrible at cooking; she made Sheppard's pie that was just cold mice and potato separately yesterday and yellow chicken the day before," Aaron explained, causing Kouichi to chuckle slightly.

"I think we'll be fine; we're used to Kouji's cooking."

"That bad?" Aaron winced with the ever-present smile on his face.

"Seafood burger with squid and white chocolate as a topping," Kouichi murmured, causing Aaron to wince again.

"That's… pretty bad…" he shook his head before leaving the room. "I'll let you guys change."

As he did so however, two devices materialised on the twins' beds in a dull flash of light and dark matter, causing their eyes to widen as they grabbed the blue-and-black and black-and-grey devices respectfully.

Unbeknownst to them, a device had also appeared in Aaron's room as he closed the door, popping out of his wooden floorboards as though they weren't even there.

"Huh?" he picked up the brown-and-grey device, regarding it with amazement and excitement before shoving it under his pillow, positive that it was finally his time to have an adventure.

* * *

"We're back!" Josh yelled as he entered his house with Tomoki behind him. Immediately, a large, black and white dg ran up to greet them.

"Hello, baby," Josh fake-growled as he rubbed the dog vigorously. Seeing Tomoki unsure of what to do, he nodded to the dog, "You'd better rub him, or he'll get upset."

Nodding, the twelve year old tentatively rubbed the dog, "What's his name?"

"Dusky," Josh replied before standing up and running upstairs, followed by Tomoki after a moment.

As the former pushed open the first door on the left hand side of the hallway upstairs, he glared at a blonde girl sitting on his bed, "Jade…"

She glanced up, revealing her grey-blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"Get. Out," Josh seethed. She quickly stood up and ran out of the room, laughing all the while. Josh gave Tomoki an apologetic glance as he closed the door, "That was my sister Jade. You'll be in the same year as her in school."

Tomoki nodded before glancing around the room. It was light blue in colour with wooden floorboards. An Assassin's Creed display table was beside a large television, which had several other electronics attached to it. A single bed was jammed into the corner beside a bedside table, and at the foot of it was a closet. Beside the display table was an inflatable mattress.

"Sorry," Josh shrugged as Tomoki stared at the mattress, "but we don't have any spare rooms. You would have been staying with Aoife, but her parents wouldn't allow more than one transfer to stay and I didn't want you to be left behind."

"Thanks," Tomoki smiled, bowing in gratitude. Josh blinked in surprise at the action before leaving the room so that Tomoki could change.

At that moment, three devices appeared to three different people in the house.

Out of the metal door handle, a green-and-red one shot into Josh's hands, Tomoki's cerulean-and-green one appeared in a flurry of snow while Jade's shot out of where her heart was, white and pink in colour.

* * *

"So you and I get to share a room?" Izumi grinned happily as Arlene nodded. "Meraviglioso!"

The room was pale yellow in colour and a large bookshelf chock full of books took up most of the room. A large wardrobe was beside the door and in one corner, a bunk bed sat, looking quite new. Several posters covered the walls and wardrobe, most being Doctor Who memes, others images of Toboe from Wolf's Rain and one or two pictures of Pokémon and other various anime.

On Arlene's windowsill sat a skull wearing a Saint Patrick's Day hat, several more books and one or two cards.

As Izumi took in the room, Arlene watched her, "You're not Japanese, are you?"

"Not exactly," she replied hesitantly. "I was born in Japan, but my mom and dad are from Italy. When I was two, dad was offered a new job there, so we moved there until I was ten. When we came back, I couldn't really shake the Italian habits, and a lot of people hated me for that."

"That sucks," Arlene sympathised, having moved from two countries that she considered home before.

"It wasn't so bad when I met the guys," Izumi smiled weakly. "They helped me through all of that. I opened up to other people, and even though most of them still hated me, at least I knew that I had tried."

"True," Arlene nodded in agreement before looking up as her two dogs barked loudly. "I'll be back in a minute; I just need to feed the dogs."

"Right," Izumi nodded as Arlene left the room and began unpacking and placing her things on the uninhabited top bunk only to yelp and almost fall of the ladder as a pink-and-lavender device appeared in a gust of wind. "Che è stato inaspettato!"

Outside, a single, visible beam of sunlight shot towards Arlene, a gold-and-white device appearing and levitating in front of her until she took it.

* * *

"Wait, I get the entire house to myself?!" Junpei was absolutely ecstatic when Padraic nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"We rent out houses for holidays, but no one stays around this time of year," the younger boy explained. "Besides, we're rarely completely booked out, and if we are, it will only be for a day or two, so you'd be able to take my brother's room."

"You have a brother?" Junpei raised an eyebrow, depositing his bags in the hall of the house he would be living in.

"Two," Padraic nodded again. "And a sister. You'll be in the same year as her in school."

"Oh," Junpei blinked. "What year are you in?"

"I'm going into second year," Padraic replied, "so you'll be in third and Tomoki will be in first. You probably won't have to do Junior Cert though."

Junpei raised a confused eyebrow.

"Junior Cert is an exam you have to do in third year," Padraic explained, "but you probably won't have to do it because you're a transfer."

"Oh, right!" Junpei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before sighing as Padraic left the house. "Man I wish Izumi and the guys were here…"

Then in a bolt of electricity, a blue-and-yellow device appeared in his hand while a red-and-brown device shot out of a nearby tree trunk at Padraic on his way up to his house.

Finally, a grey-and-blue device shot out of Padraic's sister's, Maria Hayes', head.

* * *

"It is done," Ofanimon sighed in relief as Seraphimon gazed at her and Kerpymon in confusion.

"Did I miss something here?"

"**The DigiDestined have received word of our situation**," Kerpymon grumbled as something began to hit the door, which was easily caving in. "**They will stop you**!"

The last statement was directed at the three figures who stalked into the room after the door caved in.

"That's not going to happen," one dressed in golden armour cackled.

"You underestimate them," Ofanimon sighed, a staff and shield appearing in her hands. "That is a fatal mistake."

"I think not," one donning black snarled.

"**Underestimating them is what caused the downfall of Lucemon,**" Kerpymon snarled in an equally fierce voice. "**And it's what will happen to you too!**"

"You only just called out to them," the merman-like one stated, trident in hand, ready for attack. "We'll simply crush them before they realise the secret."

"You forget that our power is equal to each one of your own," Seraphimon growled.

"**But they're not alone**," came a dark voice. The Celestial Angels turned to see a tall figure carrying a sword with a skull-shaped hilt.

"No…" Ofanimon gasped in horror. The figure simply nodded as he raised his blade along with the first three. They were ready to put an end to the rulers of the Digital World.

"Bokomon, Neemon!" Ofanimon shrieked as she dodged the first attack. The chicken and rabbit-like Digimon sprinted into the room, screaming when they saw what was going on. "Warn the children; tell them what has happened!" She then fired a small jewel of energy at each one, smiling as they disappeared just as the four fired an attack that blasted her into the wall with Kerpymon and Seraphimon, DigiCode appearing.

As the blade-wielding Digimon scanned the data of the Celestial Angels, he glared at his followers, "Find the DigiDestined and bring. Them. To. Me."

* * *

_DD:_ Hope you enjoyed, guys.

_Takuya: Because_ we really didn't!

_DD: What?_

_Kouji: Face_ it, DD; no one likes your writing.

_Junpei: At_ least no one that you write about does.

_DD: YES!_ Goal has been reached!

_Izumi: You_ really want your characters to hate you?

_DD: Yep!_ Anyway, say hi to my OCs!

_Josh: Hey,_ guys.

_Aoife: Hi!_

_Aaron: Hey._ *nods slightly*

_Arlene: Hi._ *smiles and waves*

_Padraic: Uh…_ hi…

_Maria: I_ know you guys haven't seen me yet, but hey!

_Jade: Hi!_

_Josh: Jade?_ Get. Out.

_Jade: But_ DD invited me!

_Josh: What?!_

_DD: Sorry,_ but she's a character too. Anyway, I'll be updating this sooner than usual cause I like this. Also, I'll be updating random stories now instead of in order, so… yeah…

_All: See_ you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2: Once In A Lifetime

_DD: _Hi!

_Kouji: _Wait, what are you doing here?

_DD: _I did say that I'd update sooner

_Jade: _But it's been less than a month!

_DD: _I know, isn't it great?

_Josh: _Maybe for you…

_DD: _*glares* Anyway, I had the idea and I couldn't get it out of my head so I just ended up writing the chapter.

_Aoife: _*glances at computer* Holy son of a flying hog, how long is this chapter?!

_DD: _Twice the length of the usual ones; I decided to try and make this story have really long chapters.

_Junpei: _So you have more time to torture us?

_DD: _Yup! ^-^

_Tomoki: _Great…

_DD: _Oh, and some new main characters will be introduced in this chapter! I think two, but there might be more…

_Arlene: _You seriously forgot how many characters you made?

_DD: _... Maybe…

_Izumi: _You really suck!

_DD: _I know! Isn't it great?

_Everyone: _*anime sweatdrop*

_Izumi: _Per amor cazzo ...

_Arlene: _Seriously, please don't swear!

_DD: _How did you know what she was saying?

_Aaron: _Arlene knows when anyone swears in any language

_DD: _Really?

_Kouji: _Kuso

_Izumi: _Merda

_Aoife: _Cacamas

_Junpei: _Chienne

_Arlene: _Aw, come on! *hits everyone who swore with lunchbox*

_DD: _Wow, she really does… anyway, review time!

* * *

_LacrymosaRules:_ Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And sorry for the above commentary… and a few swears later on… I really suck! XD Love you loads, nee-chan! You're the best sister! (_Kouji: _Wow; you actually have a heart) Get out of this, Minamoto!

* * *

_DD doesn't own Digimon Frontier; only her OCs_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier: The Warriors of Home  
Chapter Two  
Once In A Lifetime**

* * *

_So often, children are punished for being human. Children are not allowed to have grumpy moods, bad attitudes, disrespectful tones or bad days, yet we adults have them all the time. None of us are perfect, and we must stop holding children to a higher standard of perfection than we can attain ourselves – Anonymous_

* * *

Takuya nervously shoved his D-Tector underneath the pillow of the top bunk in Aoife's room, pulling his mobile out of his pocket as quickly as he could. Just as he punched in the familiar number however, a caller ID appeared on the screen.

Kouji.

"Buddy, _please _tell me that you got your D-Tectors too," Takuya immediately answered, knowing that there was no other reason Kouji would call, considering they would see each other the next day at school.

_"We got them too,"_ Kouji confirmed quietly. _"But we don't seem to be the only ones…"_

"What?" Takuya gasped.

_"I don't know; our D-Tectors are picking up another signal in the house."_

"They have to be one of the others, right?" Takuya's grin faded when Kouji didn't reply. "Right?"

_"I don't know, Takuya," _the younger twin sighed in response. "_They could be on the enemy's side…"_

"You're just being paranoid, buddy," Takuya sighed.

_"Whatever," _Kouji huffed in return. _"Just meet us after school tomorrow."_

"Where?" Takuya blinked, not knowing much about Kenmare.

_"We'll work that out later," _Kouji growled. _"Just try and find as many of the others as possible tomorrow and bring them."_

"Okay then," Takuya sighed. "You call Izumi; I'll take care of Tomoki and Junpei."

_"Bye,"_ Kouji mumbled in reply before hanging up.

"Paranoid," Takuya sighed, pocketing his mobile only for Aoife to tackle him to the ground, uniform in hand. "The hell?"

"Something… bad… dog… fire… outside!" she panted, eyes wide as she nodded outside.

Gulping, Takuya stood up to find none other than Cerberumon growling, a mouth full of green fire, glaring at him through the window.

"Get down!" Takuya yelped, shoving Aoife down as the green fire melted through the window.

He quickly stood up when the attack subsided and ran to the bed, pulling his D-Tector out from under the pillow only to freeze and glance at Aoife, _I can't let her know…_

Rethinking his decision, he grabbed a lamp resting on top of the bookshelf and leapt outside, bashing Cerberumon with the metal stand, "This is even more stupid than last time!"

Cerberumon scowled down at the boy, raising a paw and batting him away as though he were a fly and sending him crashing into Aoife's grandmother's house's wall, "Warrior of Fire! Where are you? Come out so I can have my revenge!"

"Hey, puppy!" Aoife yelled, jumping outside with a plastic hairbrush in hand. When Cerberumon looked down, she hurled the brush at him, hitting him in the eye. "That's _my _revenge for you melting my window!"

Cerberumon shook his head angrily before growling at Aoife, who reached back inside and pulled out a variety of other, sharper objects to throw at him.

Grateful for the distraction, Takuya darted into the gap between Aoife's grandmother's house and the shed, taking a deep breath before grabbing his D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!"

He leapt over the small house, hurling fire at Cerberumon's back from the air as the hellhound digimon prepared to claw Aoife to shreds.

"Get back inside, now!" Agnimon ordered as, dumbfounded, Aoife nodded and leapt back into her room. Slowly, Agunimon turned to face Cerberumon, "And now to deal with you! **Salamander Break**!"

"Not this time!" Cerberumon snarled, shaking his head as Agunimon backed away slightly. "**Inferno Gate!**"

Remembering the attack, Agunimon leapt onto the roof while Aoife clambered onto her bed to avoid the gaping holes in the floor.

He then took careful aim and fired several fire darts at Cerberumon's chest, "**Fire Darts!**"

Having a soft underbelly, the digimon roared in apparent pain as his fractal code appeared only to be scanned by Agunimon.

Agunimon then quickly hit a button on his D-Tector, causing a stream of data to fly at Aoife's window, repairing it.

Finally, he ran back behind her grandmother's house and de-digivolved before walking back into her room casually, noting how her mother didn't seem affected by her daughter's window being melted by a giant hellhound and repaired by data.

"What was that?" Aoife gaped, her eyes wide in shock. "You… the lamp… the dog thing and… the blonde guy; that was you, wasn't it?"

"Blonde guy?" Takuya feigned confusion only for his eyes to widen as he saw a familiar device coloured turquoise and navy. "Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Aoife blinked, pulling out the device. "We're talking about a three-headed dog that breathes fire and you want to know about something that hit me on the head?"

"Can I… see that for a moment?" Takuya breathed.

Aoife shrugged and handed it to him. He pressed one of the buttons, eyes widening when he saw the human spirit of water appear on the screen.

"What is it?" Aoife asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Aoife," Takuya took a deep breath as he handed her back the D-Tector. "It's a really long story."

"And there's another five hours before we have to go to bed," Aoife crossed her arms.

Takuya shook his head slightly, glancing towards the open door nervously, "Look, if you can get us to stay late after school tomorrow, we'll tell you then."

"We?" Aoife blinked as Takuya nodded towards the open door. "Fine…"

* * *

Kouichi yawned quietly as he, Kouji and Aaron slowly walked down the road from the latter's house towards and estate that Aaron swore was a shortcut.

Opposed to his twin's sleepiness, Kouji was wide awake, hands in the pockets of his trousers, his schoolbag slung across one shoulder. Not heeding Aaron's warnings about wearing headgear at school, he had worn his bandana.

In front of the twins, Aaron grinned and glanced back at them, "Just to warn you; some of the girls in our school can be fangirls at times."

"You're joking," Kouji's eye twitched.

"Nope," Aaron laughed at the younger twin's expense as the trio reached the estate.

"Oh gods," Kouji groaned, burying his face in his hands. "They follow us everywhere…"

"The girls in our school are stalkers?" Aaron blinked in surprise. "I know that they're fangirls, but I didn't think they'd be stalking you before your first day…"

"He means fangirls in general," Kouichi explained. "The ones at his old school actually set up a fan club and had contest to see if anyone could get a decent picture of him without a shirt."

"That's just…" Aaron shook his head, laughing in amusement, "bad!"

Silence descended over them for a few minutes as they walked through the estate, pausing at the end of it in front of a small area of trees behind a small tower.

"Come on," Aaron beckoned for the twins to follow him as he jumped over the small ledge that was meant to stop cars from driving into the trees.

Kouichi moved as though to follow him, but Kouji remained staring at the tower.

Noticing that Kouji wasn't following them, both boys looked back, "Kouji?"

"What's that?" the raven mumbled in response, gazing up at the gaping hole in the tower's wall that had at one stage substituted for a window.

Inside was a small mound of a purple substance that no one could distinguish.

A putrid smell wafted towards them on the breeze as the substance began to move and suddenly, Kouji's eyes widened with realisation as he shoved his brother and Aaron out of the way, "Move!"

The trio fell to the ground, barely dodging a lump of acidic green sludge that was spat at them by the purple substance.

"What is that thing?" Aaron gaped, staring up as the substance slowly crawled out of the tower.

_Raremon, _Kouji scowled, glancing around for a weapon.

Aaron's question hung unanswered in the air as Kouji stood up and snapped a long, formidable looking branch off a tree, holding it in front of himself defensively; he knew that he couldn't spirit evolve without Aaron seeing him, and that couldn't happen.

Seeing Raremon eyeing Aaron, Kouji grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way of another lump of acid, "Get out of the way!"

"I want to help!" Aaron protested, grabbing a few stones and hurling them at Raremon.

Unfortunately, that only seemed to annoy the digimon, for he roared angrily. Growling, Aaron rummaged through his pockets for something to throw, but came out with nothing but a pen and his D-Tector.

"This isn't any good!" he complained loudly, causing Kouji to glance at him in confusion as Kouichi crept behind the round tower.

"A D-Tector," Kouji's eyes widened as he dropped his grip on the stick slightly.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what Raremon was waiting for, "**Sludge!**"

This time, it was Aaron who shoved Kouji out of the way, but thankfully, a silver-and-black lance sliced through the acid, "**Ewig Schlaf**!"

"Another?" Aaron blinked in surprise as Louwemon glared at Raremon, crossing his arms over his chest before firing a stream of dark matter at the digimon.

"**Endlich Meteor!**"

The digimon had no chance of dodging the attack and so screamed in pain as his fractal code appeared, only to be scanned by Louwemon.

"Thank gods," Kouji muttered under his breath as Louwemon darted out of sight behind the tower.

He then blinked in surprise, seeing Aaron offering him a hand to help him stand up. Shrugging, he ignored the offer as said Irish boy glanced around nervously, "Hey, where's Kouichi?"

"I'm here!" Kouichi called in reply, poking his head through the window of the tower. "I was trying to find out how the di- eh, monster got here."

"Did you find anything?" Kouji asked quickly, watching as Kouichi slowly and sincerely shook his head.

"Nothing…"

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Aoife called happily, dropping her bag at the foot of her locker before walking over to where Arlene, Izumi and another of her best friends – Elizabeth Monroe – were standing, Takuya having stopped by the office to get his schedule and locker number.

"Aoife!" Elizabeth squealed, pulling the redhead into a hug, not having seen her much in the three months of summer holidays.

"Hey," Izumi and Arlene replied in unison, smiling slightly, happy to see the redhead as well.

Seeing a slight bulge in Arlene's pocket however, Aoife frowned, pulling out of the blonde Elizabeth's hug, "What's that?"

"Huh?" Arlene pulled a gold-and-white device out of her pocket, causing Izumi's eyes to widen in shock, "You mean this?"

"Oh my God, you have one to?" Aoife gasped, pulling her turquoise-and-navy one only for Elizabeth to pull out a purple and blood red one. "Mine hit me on the head…"

"I was just watching some war film and it shot out of the TV," Elizabeth shook her head in confusion. "Scared the shit out of Mika."

"Do you have to swear?" Arlene groaned as Izumi swallowed nervously.

"Uh… this may sound a bit weird, but I need you guys to stay after school for a while today," Izumi stated slowly.

"Can't," Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm babysitting my little brother."

"And I need to study," Arlene groaned but Izumi sighed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the bathroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Aoife called, following the duo with Elizabeth.

Izumi waited as a first year girl left before checking all of the stalls and blocking the door when she realised that no one was in there.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth frowned in confusion only for Aoife to giggle.

"We're opening the Chamber of Secrets!" she pointed to the graffiti drawn in permanent black marker on the wall of the bathroom reading 'the chamber of secrets has been opened'.

"Not quite…" Izumi pursed her lips slightly. "Promise not to freak out?"

"Sure," Aoife shrugged as the blonde pulled out a pink-and-lilac device identical to theirs.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" she yelled as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Fairimon!"

"Holy son of a flying hog on a sandwich with chocolate sauce and pickles on top!" Aoife shrieked, almost falling backwards with shock due to the sudden change of the transfer.

"You said you wouldn't freak," Fairimon pouted slightly, her wings drooping.

"That is epic!" Arlene gaped while Elizabeth nodded in silent agreement.

Sighing in relief, Izumi de-digivolved as Elizabeth gazed down at her device, "So these help us to that?"

"They're called D-Tectors," Izumi supplied. "And only I can be Fairimon, but you can turn into a Digimon."

"So that's what it was? A Digimon?" Aoife gasped, eyes still wide as Izumi grinned.

"Yup."

A moment later, the bell rang and the trio moved to leave, but Izumi stopped them, "Just promise you'll stay after school, alright?"

"I was staying anyway; Takuya asked me to," Aoife shrugged.

"I'll call my parents and ask," Arlene stated as Elizabeth shrugged.

"Ben should be fine on his own for two hours."

"Thanks," Izumi gave them a relieved smile before unblocking the door and following Aoife to the second year assembly.

* * *

"Welcome back," the blonde, red-faced year head of second year at Pobalscoil Inbhear Scéine – Ms. Gaffney – smiled wryly at the three lines of students in front of her. "Was it hard to come back today?"

All she got in reply were a dozen non-committal grunts, a few shrugs and a tired 't'was' from one of the boys in the Colmcille class.

She sighed and glanced down at the notifications list in her hands, "Okay, well you've probably noticed that a few new students are in the Colmcille class, or at least a few of you have. Izumi, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi have been accepted for a transfer programme and will be here until they graduate. Junpei in third year and Tomoki in first year are in the same programme and I expect you all to be friendly to them; it isn't easy to come to a new school in a new country where everyone's already made friends. Now I know that most of you are great and some of you have offered to let them stay with you for the duration of their time here, but there's always that one or two who will blah, blah, blah."

After a moment, Takuya succeeded in blocking her out, standing between Kouichi and a girl called Ciara Higgins, who looked just as bored as he did.

After a few more minutes, Gaffney nodded, apparently indicating that they could leave, "On you go and have a good first day."

"Man, that was boring," Josh complained as he and Aaron paused to pick up their bags, allowing most of the other students to pass them by doing so.

"I know," Aaron shook his head in annoyance before nervously pulling his D-Tector out of his pocket. "You wouldn't have gotten something like this last night, would you?"

"That's weird," Josh frowned, pulling out a device identical to Aaron's – save the colour – as behind them, Padraic grabbed his bag.

"You guys have one too?" Padraic pulled out his own device, not noticing several third years going to class.

One of the third years noticed them and gasped slightly before running towards them, "You guys have D-Tectors?"

"Junpei?" Padraic frowned, recognising the boy. "What are you talking about?"

"Them," Junpei pointed at the three variously coloured devices, pulling out his own blue and yellow one. "They're called D-Tectors."

"Oh, yeah we all have them," Aaron nodded, pocketing his again. "Why; will they let us go to another world?"

Junpei's jaw dropped as Padraic shook his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not what it does."

"Yeah, I know," Aaron's shoulders visibly slumped. "But it would be awesome."

"Look, I can't tell you guys right now," Junpei sighed, casting a look towards his classmates – who were entering a classroom. "Just stay after school today and we'll explain it."

"I'll try," Aaron shrugged slightly as Josh nodded in agreement. Padraic on the other hand shook his head.

"Can't; my mom won't let me."

"Just tell her you want to show me around Kenmare or something," Junpei argued. "Please; this is really important."

Padraic remained silent for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine."

* * *

"So we have art first, and then English and maths?" Tomoki summarised from looking at the timetable he had taped into his homework journal.

"Yeah; Monday's a pretty bad day," Josh's sister Jade sighed only to yelp, falling forwards as someone crashed into her. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," someone apologised, offering an olive-skin hand to help her up again. "I'm just a bit late…"

"I can see that," she grumbled, ignoring his offer of help.

"Is this yours?" he asked, holding up a device that was white and pink in colour.

"Hey, give that back!" Jade demanded as Tomoki's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay; I was just wondering where you got it," the boy handed it to her. "It might explain how I got mine," he held up a silver and brown device identical to Jade's. "I'm Harry O'Keefe by the way."

"Jade O'Doherty," Jade scowled in response as Tomoki took a deep breath.

"Uh…" Both Jade and Harry glanced at him. "This may sound a bit weird, but could you guys maybe stay after school for a while? It's to do with them."

"What about them?" Harry frowned suspiciously.

Before Tomoki could reply, the alarm began ringing and flames surrounded the trio.

* * *

Kouji silently walked into 6A – the business studies room – dropping his bag beside Aoife's before sitting beside her at the back of the room, along with his brother.

She glanced up at them with a glare as if to say 'sit here and I will make this class hell for you', before registering who it was and smiling at them, "Hey, guys."

"Hi," Kouichi mumbled in response, blushing shyly under the stares of the other eleven second years in the room, the females of whom seemed to be suppressing a fangirl scream at the sight of them.

Kouji simply nodded silently in response before looking up as a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes leaned back in her chair to smile at them, clipping a strand of hair back with a bow-shaped hair slide, "You guys can sit with us if you want."

Kouichi smiled slightly, "Thanks, but we're fine here."

"You really want to sit next to O'Connell?" the girl snorted.

Kouji's eyes narrowed into a challenging glare that was almost matched by Aoife's.

A second later, the pen in her hand snapped loudly, splitting into four pieces, one of which almost hit the girl in the face.

"Whoa," she moved so that she was facing the board again, holding her hands up in a surrender-like motion. "Okay, sit there then."

"Did you really just break that pen?" Kouichi looked at Aoife, who was staring down at the shattered pen in her hands.

"I didn't mean to…" she mumbled before scowling. "Crap; that was my only pen!"

"Here," Kouji pulled a pen out of his pocket and slid it across the table towards her. "Just don't break it."

"Can't say anything about not breaking it, but if I do, I'll buy you a new one," she promised before pulling out her textbooks and refill pad as a skinny woman with dyed-red hair and narrow grey eyes stepped into the room.

"Is this second year business studies?" she inquired loudly, her question met by silent nods and a quiet snort of 'obviously' from Kouji. "Ms. Finn injured her arm during the summer, so I'll be taking her classes until she returns. I'm Ms. Moynihan and-"

Kouji tuned her out as she explained her rules and the chapters that she was planning to do over the year, drawing a miniature version of Wolfmon in the corner of his hardback copy.

Seeing him doing so, Aoife glanced at it over his shoulder, "That's really good."

"Thanks," he mumbled in reply before nodding towards Kouichi, "but he's the artist."

Kouichi blushed slightly but before he could say anything, the fire alarm rang loudly, forcing Aoife to cover her ears, "Holy mother of banana cream pie, that's loud!"

Ms. Moynihan sighed, "Alright, everyone outside."

No one was exceptionally fast at getting up, thinking that it was just a regular drill. Then a small ball of orange flame shot passed the window, followed by a large wave of fire.

Screams ran through the air as students made a mad dash for the window. Aoife moved to throw some of the bags outside and climb out herself, but she paused, hearing Kouji mutter that it wasn't an ordinary fire to Kouichi.

"What are you talking about?" Aoife coughed slightly as smoke from the fire began to leak into the room.

"None of your business," Kouji snapped. "Just get out of here before you get hurt!"

"I'm not leaving you guys," Aoife growled in response, eyes narrowed in determination.

The twins shared a look before nodding and moving towards the door. Kouichi pulled off his jumper and wrapped it around his hand before opening the door, earning a burn or two in the process thanks to the handle's heat.

A wave of heat crashed into the trio, almost knocking them away, but they forced themselves into the blazing hall.

"Come on!" Kouichi growled, running down the hallway that led to the main area of the building.

"You guys are really going to owe me some answers after this!" Aoife yelled as she struggled to keep up with the twins.

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Elizabeth coughed, tears streaming down her face as she and Arlene tried to force the door of the girls' bathroom open, smoke surrounding them.

"I know!" Arlene growled, glaring at her D-Tector. "This would really be useful right now if we actually knew how to use them!"

"Well, we don't; no point complaining about it," Elizabeth grunted. "But I wish Izumi was here…"

"Arlene, Elizabeth!" a voice shrieked from outside the bathroom. "Are you in there?"

"Help!" Elizabeth yelled in response as the flames occupying the far end of the toilets slowly crept towards them.

"Stand back!" the voice warned. "**Brezza Petalo**!"

The door immediately caved in, most of the smoke disappearing thanks to the wind attack.

"Fairimon," Elizabeth gasped as the fairy beckoned for them to follow her.

"Andiamo!"

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Harry coughed, but Tomoki shook his head, running further into the school rather than towards the door.

"This isn't an ordinary fire, you guys."

Unfortunately for him, while they had been arguing about which way to go, a ring of fire surrounded them, so he was forced to pull out his D-Tector, "Don't freak out, guys. Execute! Spirit Evolution! Chackmon!"

"What the fu-"

Harry was cut off as Chackmon inhaled deeply before blowing out a chilling breath of air that froze the flames surrounding them, "**Kachikachi Kocchin**!"

"Come on!" he beckoned for the duo to follow him as he ran into the school, and surprisingly, they obliged.

"Where are we going?" Jade yelled.

"I have no clue," Chackmon sighed.

* * *

Takuya scowled, whipping around as he heard a loud cackle, Aaron, Josh and Padraic beside him, "You guys heard that too, right?"

"Yeah," Aaron agreed, thankful that the flames seemed to be avoiding them as long as they stayed near Takuya.

"Okay, whatever happens, don't run," Takuya growled before grabbing his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!"

By that stage, none of them were surprised, the most apparent reaction being Aaron's excitement.

"Where are you?" Agnimon snarled under his breath only to whip around as he heard Josh yelp.

"Behind you!"

Floating behind him ready to attack were two small fireballs with grinning mouths and red eyes, but before they could attack-

"**Licht Kugel!**"

"**Endlich Meteor**!"

The two digimon were blasted out of the way by equal amounts of light and darkness.

"Kouji! Kouichi!" Takuya yelled, seeing Wolfmon and Louwemon running towards him with Aoife close behind.

"Hey, Taky! Two fireballs too much for you to handle?" came a second voice as Blitzmon flew down next to him.

"Leave him alone, Junpei," Fairimon sighed, letting Arlene and Elizabeth slide out of her arms.

"Takuya-onii-chan!" Chackmon yelled, sliding to a halt on his skis with Jade and Harry running towards the group close behind them. "We need to stop the fire before it spreads!"

"I know," Agnimon growled, glancing around for the digimon. "There!"

The two fireballs emerged from the flames, smirking deviously, "PetiMeramon digivolve to… Meramon!"

Now a flaming man almost twice the size of the human spirits stood in the middle of the school, his red eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Ready, buddy?" Agnimon smirked at Wolfmon, who nodded.

He allowed fire to surround his hands as Wolfmon prepared his Licht Kugel attack. They fired both, the flames joining the light attack and swirling around it dangerously, "**Shining Burning Slash**!"

"**Endlich Meteor!**"

"**Snow Bomber!**"

"**Brezza Petalo!**"

"**Lightning Bomber**!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded Meramon as the attacks made contact with him.

"They actually did it," Aoife breathed in awe, only to gulp as a maniacal laugh emerged from the smoke. "Or not…"

"Fools!" Meramon slowly strode out of the smoke, practically unscathed. "Did you really think that you could beat me? **Fire Wave**!"

A strong blast of fire knocked each of the warriors into the far wall.

Growling, Aaron clutched his D-Tector tightly, "Please… let us help!"

As if responding to his wish, each of the D-Tectors began glowing brightly.

This however, went unnoticed by Meramon, who continued to smirk at the injured six, "Did you really think that a meagre amount of six digimon would be enough to take on me?"

"How about fourteen?" Elizabeth growled as each of the human eight raised their D-Tectors.

"Execute!" they all yelled. "Spirit Evolution!"

"Ranamon!" Aoife emerged from the cocoon of data as the warrior of water.

"Grottomon!" Aaron now had the form of the warrior of earth.

"Arbormon!" Padraic became the stocky warrior of wood.

"Mercuremon!" Josh was now the thin and shiny warrior of steel.

"Venusmon!" Jade had changed into Venusmon of love of the Olympos XII.

"Marsmon!" Elizabeth's form had shifted until she was the digimon of war of the Olympos XII.

"FlaWizarmon!" Arlene had become a humanoid female donning a red cloak with a golden dress and staff, a red hat and matching gloves.

"Gargoylemon!" (I have no idea how to describe this properly, so if you want to find it, it's on the digimon wiki) Harry had become a vibrant, white gargoyle with blue belts strapped to its arms.

"Oh crap," Meramon mumbled under his breath as the injured six stood to stand by their new comrades.

"**Salamander Break**!"

**"Licht Kugel**!"

"**Endlich Meteor**!"

"**Kachikachi Kocchin**!"

"**Brezza Petalo**!"

"**Lightning Bomber**!"

"**Jealousy Rain**!"

"**Snake Eye Break**!"

"**Blockade Seed**!"

"**Generous Mirror**!"

"**LOVE YOU**!"

"**Corona Sanctions**!"

"**Magic Ignition!**"

"**White Statue!**"

Meramon stood no chance against the attacks, and he knew it; he was instantly destroyed, his DigiCode quickly being scanned by Takuya.

**"Rain Stream**!" Ranamon yelled, extinguishing the flames surrounding them before sighing in relief. "Thank God…"

After a moment, everyone de-digivolved at the sounds of sirens.

"We need to get out of here!" Kouji insisted, and for once, not even Takuya argued as the group sprinted for the back door.

* * *

"Okay, you guys really owe us an explanation now," Aoife crossed her arms firmly as she narrowed her eyes at the six transfers before grinning widely. "Not that it wasn't awesome or anything-"

"But we just fought a giant monster!" Josh cut the excited redhead off.

"Now mightn't be the best time," Junpei muttered hesitantly, glancing warily at the surrounding students as Harry nodded in agreement.

"He's right; we should wait until we're alone."

At that moment, the principal – who had been discussing the damage with the firemen – stepped up onto a flight of stone stairs so that everyone could see him, "If we could all just quiet down!" When the students obliged, he nodded gratefully, his face pale, "Thank you. Now I know that what happened today must have come as a shock to all of you, but damage to the school has been minimal as the fire died out soon after it started."

At that, Aoife had to hold back a proud smile.

"The worst damage is in the main assembly area," the principal – Mr. Healy – continued, "but that will be soon taken care of. School will resume in two or so days once the damage has been fixed. I suggest you all call your parents and get them to collect you."

At that, most students took out their mobile phones, but the transfers stopped the eight who had fought with them from doing so.

"This is a good opportunity," Izumi smiled. "Are there any places barely anyone goes to?"

"There's a field up by my estate," Josh shrugged slightly. "But you have to walk for a while to get out of the view of the roads and houses."

"That's perfect!" Takuya grinned happily. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So you guys really went to another world and saved it?" Aoife, Arlene and Aaron all had wide grins on their faces, although.

"That's brilliant!" Arlene's grin grew as Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei nodded.

"It was also dangerous," Kouji narrowed his eyes slightly. "And it will be even more so here."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "From what Takuya said, this fractal code thing exists here too so we can undo any damage that these 'Digimon' do."

Noticing that everyone was staring at her, she looked away, "Stop staring at me!"

"That has got to be one of the smartest things that you've come up with in five seconds," Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"It's dangerous because we're not undefeatable," Kouichi sighed, staring at the ground. "A stronger Digimon could easily defeat us in battle and what do you think happens then?"

"Injuries, maybe a bone breakage and possibly death," Elizabeth rattled off before her eyes widened. "Holy shit; did I actually just say that?"

"Please don't swear!" Arlene sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, first we become Digimon and now Elizabeth's an expert on fighting," Jade glared up at the sky. "Anything else?"

"We need to train," Kouji shrugged in answer to Jade's question.

"Train?" Padraic blinked. "As in fighting?"

"What else do you think we're going to do?" Kouji growled. "We were attacked by three Digimon in one day; this is war, Padraic."

"I know that!" Padraic snapped in reply. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it!"

"Would you two cut it out?" Jade sighed, stepping between the two fourteen year olds. "Whether we like it or not doesn't make a difference."

"Jade's right!" Arlene nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" Padraic sighed, hands in his pockets. "What do we do?"

"We have spars, I guess?" Takuya suggested uncertainly. "So that you guys can practice your attacks?"

"Sounds like a plan," Aoife smirked.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Okay, so I'll go with Aaron, Kouji's with Aoife, Kouichi will be with Padraic, Junpei with Harry, Tomoki and Josh and then I guess Elizabeth and Jade can go against each other," Agnimon's decision was met by nods of agreement all around, the most hesitant one being from Venusmon.

It was apparent within a few minutes that the eight being able to use their attacks in the first fight had been a complete and total fluke.

"Wait, what was it again?" Ranamon paused before screaming and lunging out of the way of a beam of light. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" Wolfmon grunted in response. "You need to use your attacks!"

"But I don't know them!" Ranamon narrowed her eyes, moving back into a defensive stance before poking Wolfmon in his unprotected stomach as he attacked again.

Grottomon had managed to figure out how to get his hammer by reaching into the earth while Mercuremon simply had to raise a mirror to protect himself. FlaWizarmon was still trying to use her staff to protect herself while Venusmon was an extremely passive Digimon by nature and so most of her attacks were focused on stopping a fight.

Arbormon and Gargoylemon were in much the same predicament as Ranamon, but Marsmon seemed to be faring quite well.

"Ugh…" Venusmon glared at Marsmon. "How come all of the guys get weapons but none of the girls but Arlene do?!"

"Not my fault," Marsmon shrugged. "Besides, I can fight just as well without one. **Heaven Hit**!"

"**Peace Fantasia!**" Venusmon yelped as her dove – Olive – flew towards Marsmon and pecked her several times on the head.

Hours passed and yet no one other than Marsmon, Venusmon and Grottomon had made much progress and most had de-digivolved from exhaustion. Emphasis; _most_.

"Just give it up!" Wolfmon groaned as Ranamon continued to try and attack him with physical attacks rather than her water-based moves.

"No!" Ranamon panted as she leapt over Wolfmon and aimed a kick at his head.

"**Licht Seiger!**" Wolfmon eventually yelled, forcing Ranamon to de-digivolve. "You really need to learn when to give up."

"Oh yeah?" Aoife growled, standing up. "I'll learn those attacks before tomorrow! You just watch me!"

"Come on, guys; we should go," Harry sighed. "School would be just finishing by now if it was still on."

"Seriously?" Arlene blinked in surprise as she stood up. "Wow… that was fast."

"Speak for yourself," Jade groaned, aching from her struggle to use passive attacks against Marsmon.

"I already said I was sorry," Elizabeth said in exasperation.

"Let's just go," Aoife sighed, hands in her pockets as she walked towards the road. "I still need to catch the bus."

"Fine… meet us here at ten thirty!" Takuya called back over his shoulder as he followed Aoife to the road.

* * *

_Takuya: _Don't tell me this is the end of the chapter!

_DD: _Nah, just a mid-way author's note.

_Kouji and Kouichi: _What about?

_DD:_ You guys actually! Ahem. *turns to readers* This next scene contains brotherly love between the twins. No twincest is intended.

_Kouichi: _And for those of you that like 'Koukou', would you do that kind of stuff to your own brother or sister? I don't think so. So don't write about us doing that!

_Kouji: _And for those of you who would… you need help. Seriously.

_DD: _Okay, that's all. See you at the end!

* * *

Kouji yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, hearing his phone ring, his arms still wrapped around Kouichi's sleeping form, his elder twin's head on his chest, the two having pushed the beds together due to the fact that neither of them could sleep without the other that night. (DD: NO! NO KOUKOU! X( I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING IT!)

"I could have gotten it," Kouichi mumbled as Kouji reached for the phone, glaring at the clock on his phone – which read thirty seven minutes past midnight – as well as the caller ID; Takuya.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling this late, Kanbara," his snarl was somewhat softened by a tired yawn.

_"Aoife isn't with you guys, is she?" _came the hurried reply.

"I don't think so, why?" Kouji muttered, climbing out of bed as Kouichi leaned closer to the phone so that he could hear the conversation as well.

_"Could you just check with Aaron?_" Takuya pressed as Kouichi stood up and walked out of the room. _"She's not here."_

"She's not here either," Kouichi stated as he walked back in with a confused and tired Aaron behind him.

_"Shit,_" Takuya cursed.

"She can't have gotten far," Kouji muttered as he pulled a pair of running shoes on. "She's probably near town; we'll get Josh, Jade and Tomoki and you meet us by that grey shop near town… what was it called?"

"Centra," Aaron supplied as he pulled his black coat on over his pyjamas.

_"Right; be there in five minutes,"_ Takuya replied before the communication line was cut.

"How is he going to meet us in five minutes?" Aaron frowned in confusion. "Even if he got someone to drive him to Centra, it's still ten minutes away from Aoife's house."

"With this," Kouji smirked and held up his D-Tector.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Agnimon ran up to the waiting six. "Any luck?"

"Well, she's not up where we were training, anyway," Mercuremon commented. "Or in any fields near here."

"She could have gone towards Sneem," Venusmon noted, tapping her chin with one finger.

"I don't think so," Louwemon glanced sideways at the blonde, awake now that it was dark. "She's the warrior of water, so she'll probably want to be close to the sea, and from what you said, this is pretty close to it."

"There's also the lake-" Grottomon began before his eyes widened and he tunnelled underground. "That's it!"

"Where's he going?" Wolfmon growled as Mercuremon's lips parted in apparent realisation and he began sprinting up the empty streets.

"The lake!" Venusmon yelled as she ran after her brother with the four original warriors close behind her. "It's a bit out of town, it has water, and no one goes there at night!"

"She has to be there," Chackmon cried in agreement as he struggled to keep up with the others. "Damn it… Slide Evolution! Blizzarmon!"

Being intent on finding Aoife, the only reaction Blizzarmon got was a gasp from Venusmon, and with his longer legs, he was easily able to catch up to the others.

Within a few minutes, the sounds of heavy rainfall filled the air as they left the town and neared the lake – according to Venusmon.

Mercuremon veered into the trees, stopping short on the pebbly ground as Grottomon popped out of the ground beside him and his sister and the four original warriors caught up to him, "Ranamon…"

In front of them, rocks jutting into the peaceful lake were half-melted and streams of rain were pelting into the already full lake with Ranamon balancing on a pillar of water in the middle of it all.

Seeing them, she waved slightly before swaying and jumping clumsily to the ground, the water falling back into the lake and the streams of rain stopping.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, she fell forwards, de-digivolving as she did so and would have fallen flat on her face had Wolfmon not caught her.

Glancing up at him, she smirked tiredly, "Told you… I'd get them before tomorrow…"

Wolfmon sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as Aoife's eyes slowly shut out of exhaustion, "You'd better take her home, Takuya."

"Right," Agnimon nodded, taking the redhead in his arms and carrying her bridal style as he ran out to the road again. "Thanks for helping me find her!"

"We'd better go too," Mercuremon muttered before slowly turning and leaving with his sister and a reluctant Blizzarmon close behind. "Dusky has a habit of coming into my room at night and barking if I'm not there…"

As the trio left, Wolfmon, Grottomon and Louwemon de-digivolved, all staring at the overfull lake and rocks either worn from heavy rainfall or somewhat melted from the acidic vapour of Ranamon's Jealousy Rain attack.

"We were lucky," Kouichi mumbled, causing his brother and Aaron to glance sideways at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron shook his head as Kouichi glanced at him before lowering his gaze to the ground.

"She could have been attacked before we got here," Kouji realised, glancing around, suddenly realising all of the places that enemy digimon could easily hide in.

"Exactly," Kouichi agreed. "We need to be more careful."

"I don't know how," Aaron shrugged, turning back towards the road. "We can't be with someone every second of the day."

"True, but we can avoid being in places like this alone at night," Kouji growled, hands in his pockets. "It's just too risky."

The trio stood there for a moment before a slight rustle in the bushes caused them all to whip around, only to be grabbed by a thin line of a strong, rope-like substance and pulled into the trees, their cries of outrage and struggles to spirit evolve soon silenced by a dull thump before the stifling darkness coated the lake and its surroundings once again.

* * *

Aoife yawned, stretching as her eyes groggily blinked open to see sunlight streaming through the yellow curtains of her room, "What time is it?"

"Half ten," Takuya shrugged as he slowly climbed down the ladder from the top bunk.

"Wait, half _ten_?!" Aoife gaped at her watch as it confirmed Takuya's statement. "I never sleep past half eight! _Never_!"

"Well you overdid yourself last night!" Takuya growled, slight anger entering his voice. "What were you thinking, going to the lake alone? You could have hurt yourself and no one would have known where you were!"

"I left a note," Aoife pointed matter-of-factly to the lone piece of paper on her chest of drawers, which had in big, black writing 'Gone to lake to practice, be back by morning – Aoife'.

Takuya shook his head, anime sweatdropping before pulling out his phone as Kouji's name and picture appeared on screen, "Hey, buddy."

_"Warriors of Fire and Water,"_ came the scratchy-voiced reply as Takuya gasped, closed the bedroom door and put the call on speaker so that Aoife could hear it.

"Who are you and where are Aaron, Kouji and Kouichi?" Aoife demanded angrily as the voice chuckled.

_"See for yourself,_" an image instantly came in via text of the trio unconscious in an area of woodland, restrained by what looked a lot like spiders' threads._ "They're fine for the moment, but that can easily change unless you bring me what I want, and you know what I want."_

_Our spirits, _Takuya realised, his teeth gritted angrily, "How will we know where to find you? Or that you'll keep your promise?"

"_I'll find you,_" the voice promised before sniggering. _"And you don't. But_ _I guess you'll have to; if you don't, your friends will _die_."_

Then the communication was cut.

* * *

_Takuya and Aoife: _NOOO!

_Josh: _You're evil, you know that?

_DD: _*cheerfully* I know!

_Jade: _Why aren't the twins and Aaron here?

_DD: _I wanted to add to the suspense by keeping them out of the commentary thing.

_Elizabeth: _But they are okay, right?

_DD: _…Maybe…

_Arlene: _You suck!

_Harry: _And how come only eight of us got our spirits? What happened to the others?

_DD: _I can't introduce everyone at once! There has to be surprises, contradictions, betrayals, chocolate and disappointment! *doing poses to match words*

_Everyone: _0-0

_Tomoki: _You really need mental therapy

_DD: _Well, I did try to get some… I think those eight psychiatrists are almost out of therapythemselves now…

_Everyone: _*slowly backing away*

_DD_: Also, the end of the chapter was mainly based on Aoife because of what she said to Kouji about getting the attacks right before the next day. The next chapter will be focused on Aaron, the twins and possibly Arlene and Izumi… if it's not focused on Arlene and Izumi too, the chapter after it will be!

_Izumi: _Please review so she doesn't kill us…

_Junpei: _Or take my chocolate…

_DD: _Chocolate?

_Harry:_ RUN!

_Everyone: _*runs*

_DD: *_charging like bull* CHOCOLATE!

* * *

**Side Note: Arlene, Harry and Aoife are now on my DeviantArt account. My name is Yami-Hato-no-Mizu.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

Hey, guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter or even a funny commentary. Anyway, I've been overloaded with stories and been meaning to cut back, but I couldn't decide how to do it. So I recently put up a vote asking you guys to chose what story I should make my top priority. Whichever story has the most votes by early August, I will continue until I finish that story and then I will move onto another one. So if you haven't voted yet, please do so now. Oh, and I'll be MIA for about three weeks while at a writing course starting the 13th of June because... *sniff* I CAN'T BRING MY COMPUTER! WHYYYYYY?! Ahem. Anyway, that's all! I'll try and write as much of every story as possible until the results of the votes are in. Thanks! :D


End file.
